Punishment
by The-Devils-Hydra94
Summary: merlin had to tell him. the only problem is he didnt know if he could live with the consiquences. rateing may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/: hello everyone! This is my first fic so please go easy on me! If you don't like slash story's here is your warning - DONT READ THIS IF YOU DISAGREE WITH SAME SEX PAIRINGS! THIS HAS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT NOT SUITABLE FOR ANYONE UNDER 17! NO FLAMES, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! – (wipes forehead) right anyway this is an Arthur/Merlin fic there hopefully isn't any ooc but I can't promise ^_^ anyway enjoy!**

Merlin was by no means an ugly boy, no he was quite attractive with his elfin features and large, shining midnight blue eyes that seemed to sparkle as if a star shone within them and skin as smooth as silk, a milky ivory. His body was on the feminine side, a slime build standing barely a small 5'5, curvy hips and slender arms and legs that held an almost invisible amount of muscle. He was Merlin Emrys, manservant to the heir of the throne of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon.

To Merlin Arthur was nothing but a big prat. He was arrogant, big headed and a snob. However, he also happens to be in love with him. Yes you heard correct, Merlin Emrys was in love with the prat, Arthur Pendragon. How could he not? Arthur was a beauty to behold, a strong 6'2 frame, muscle that wrapped around his arms and legs, skin a smooth golden tan, eyes as blue as the deep sea, and hair the colour and texture of spun silk.

But it wasn't his looks that drew Merlin in, no what drew him in was that even when he came across as a prat, you might get to see the man behind the arrogant mask, if only for a second. Which Merlin himself came to see on the frequent rescue missions, you would find a man who always puts himself before others, he was noble and brave, yes this is the real reason why he loved the man so. But alas he can't tell him, no, never. He would be skinned alive if he even uttered a word about fancying the prince, but soon he hoped to have his chance to tell the prince of his feelings, soon he would tell him the truth.

MPOV

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. There is no way I could ever believe I would here the prince of Camelot ever utter those painful words 'I love you' to someone who wasn't him. Oh, I gasped quietly, my hand coming up to grip at my shirt, just above my heart. It felt like it was being shredded into pieces, why? Why did I have to love someone who would never love him back? And now I knew; now I knew I would never get my chance.

FLASHBACK:

_I came up the stairs to the prince's rooms, humming to myself. I went to the door, raising my hand to knock, something I never do, only to hear muffled groans and pants behind the door, what was going on in there? I pushed the door slightly and peered in, there sat on his bed was my beautiful prince, his chest was moving rapidly trying to keep up with his erratic breathing, the candles casting a glow upon his dishevelled hair making it shine like a halo, I just wanted to run my hands through it, my hands coming up on there own accord only to find myself fighting to put them back down by my sides, my eyes narrowing on his tense body. What had been going on in there?_

"_Sire?" a deep, husky voice asked._

"_yes?" came the breathy reply, Arthur leaning forward his strong fingers gripping the edge of the bed, seeming to try to get as close as possible to the un-named man._

"_Do you love me sire?" Merlin froze 'no no! Please no' his mind screamed he felt his heart ripping into pieces by the prince's instant reply._

"_Of course I love you!" Arthur stood, his open shirt fell of his strong shoulders and slid to the floor. He strode forward out of sight. I backed away turned and ran down the stairs, Arthurs pleasure filled moans creeping down after me as I fled. _

END FLASHBACK

Twin tears fell down my face leaving tracks on my dirty cheeks, having just come back from cleaning the stable, I had come up to tell Arthur that I had finished and if he had wanted me to do anything else only...only to find Arthur professing his love to another. More tears fell down my cheeks, sobs filled my chest and I covered my mouth to smother them, my body racked with the force of the sobs. I turned to the stairs again and headed down to Gaius. I needed to forget. Forget Arthur. Forget the pain. Forget everything. And there was only one way he could.

**Please review and tell me what you think of my rubbish start :S I promise that it does get better but I'm in need of some good advise so push the little review button please! **


	2. trouble part 1

**AN/:hello everyone im sorry it has taken so long but ive been up to my eyeballs in work :s thank you to my reviewers this is for you **

**Much love **

The prince of Camelot stood tall staring out of his bed room window over his father's castle and grounds; he could hear the happy chatter of the town's folk heading home after a day's work. His sea-blue eyes fell upon the smiling figure of his man-servant, Merlin. Arthur sighed, why? Why did his eyes have to sparkle when he smiled? Why couldn't he smile at him with such passion in his eyes? Why did he have to fall in love with him? His eyes followed merlins figure as he chatted with qwen, his heart froze when he saw Merlin lean in to qwen accepting a goodbye hug from his friend. He watched until he saw merlins figure disappear through the wooden door to the stables. Arthur smiled sadly, is this what heart ache felt like?

"Sire?" a deep baritone voice asked.

Arthur turned towards his chamber door, in his doorway stood Sir Lancelot. Arthur paused, what would Lancelot want at this time? Arthur turned fully towards the knight.

"What do you want sir Lancelot?" Arthur crossed his arms in a somewhat protective manner over his chest, tilting his strong jaw upwards in a defiant stance.

"I know sire" Lancelot said, slowly moving towards the prince, his dark cocoa eyes darkening to a rich inky black.

Arthur's blood ran cold through his veins freezing his heart briefly, his eyes narrowed into slits and his mouth thinned in anger.

"I don't know what you mean sir Lancelot, now please leave my quarters so I can have some peace" Arthur turned around sharply back to his window and put his head against the cool glass, only to jump in surprise when a set of muscular arms wrapped around his frame

A husky voice vibrating the shell of his ear. "I see the way you look at him sire, the way your lips twitch when he smiles, the way you grab him just to pull him close in a show of false anger, I know because I have been watching you watch him" Arthurs eyes begin to tingle and he shuts them tight to prevent the tears from congregating.

He turned in Lancelot's arms and pushed hard against his chest, Lancelot's arms loosened and he backed away quickly.

"Who are you talking about Lancelot?" he growled pleased that his voice didn't portray his heart ache.

Lancelot stood gracefully and brushed down his uniform, once again moving towards Arthur. Arthur began to move backwards until his back hit the stone wall, he watched Lancelot stalk towards him feeling very much like the deer he had hunted yesterday.

Lancelot kept moving until he had Arthur pressed tightly against his own body, soft lips brushing against Arthurs ear. Arthur lifted his arms only to have them pined beside his head by Lancelot's calloused hands.

Arthur wanted to scream as the one dreaded word left Lancelot's lips in a soft whisper.

"merlin"

**Well, you guys know what to do press the little button and review XD thank you my lovelies let me know what you think.**

**Hydra **


End file.
